


Disgusting!

by Straumoy



Series: Reddit Pint-sized Prompts [7]
Category: Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straumoy/pseuds/Straumoy
Summary: Prompt challenge: 100 words - The villain wins by grossing out your hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge: 100 words - The villain wins by grossing out your hero.

"Thanks for the assist Power Girl," the cop said as he put handcuffs on Sara Descarl. "What are the charges?" 

"Let's see," Power Girl frowned as she started counting on her fingers, "armed robbery, brain surgery without a licence, damage of property, animal theft and bestiality." 

"Uh-hu, I see- wait, what?" 

She shrugged and pointed at a massive white gorilla. "Apparently she put Gerard Shugel's brain into that thing and well, they totally did it." 

The cop struggled to keep his lunch down for a minute, which Sara saw as her chance to get away. 

"That was my reaction too." 


End file.
